


*gasp* there was only one bed.... and other various tropes

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: this is super self indulgent, but you can look at it if you want





	1. there was only one bed

The Empire had many flaws, and even the most loyal of its members could only stay for so long. Edelgard had become twisted and flawed, going against her original mission. She had spiraled so far out of control that she was actively hurting those she once had promised to protect and raise up.

Fleeing at last, her two most trusted advisors slipped out hours before the dawn of what they could only hope was the final month. They feared for their lives even before fleeing, as any advice they gave that was unsatisfactory now practically put targets on their backs. 

Hubert’s latest warning of going against the church when they were at full strength earned him a hard slap to his face. Her majesty’s sharp nails cutting into skin, and as the blood dripped from the cut, she sent him away. Ferdinand had been having to carefully choose his words for so long at that point, that he essentially only echoed her statement back to her, rather than offer any of his ideas. But that slap, that was the final straw for both of them.

Edelgard had held them both very closely, they were a family, but it seemed she did not care for them anymore. No matter how much they cared for her, it would take an act of the Goddess to bring her back. Also, a budding development in the relationship between Hubert and Ferdinand made them not want to see the other hurt, or killed, so they decided to leave, and to live. 

In the dead of night, they each packed their things. They took only what they could carry, rations for a few days, and weapon for each of them. In full armor they strode out with purpose, so any guards that saw them would assume they were doing something for the Emperor. Two horses sat tacked outside the stable for them, as they had left them from a ride earlier in the evening. Each horse got a quick rub down, and the girth tightened before the two mounted, and set off into the night. 

It would take them most of the night just to get out of Hresvelg territory, and almost a full day to reach Aegir territory. They had found a small town between the two where they were very unlikely to be recognized before they set out, that was where they were heading now. The two were silent as they rode, too afraid to speak out loud their fears or their hopes. The thundering of hooves kept the silence from growing deafening. Their goal was not so far out of reach.

At the pace they kept, the borders of Hresvelg territory were behind them by the time the Sun peeked over the horizon. Just a small bit further to the sleepy little town. The areas they passed through had shown many signs of war, but neither took the time to dwell on it. Instead they shared a softer look, a moment where their eyes met, both trying to convey so much emotion. The look ended quickly as lights from the town appeared on the horizon. So few, but they were bright. Now that the goal was in sight, they slowed considerably and rode closer together. 

One small thing they have overlooked is just how small the town is, and consequently, how small the inn would be. Riding into town with the morning sun, the size of the inn was still far from their thoughts. There were a few townspeople already up and about, and luckily for them, the innkeeper was one of them. Tiredly, they handed off their horses to stable boy with a few coins, and pressed a few more into the hands of the innkeeper. He gave them a key and relayed where the room was. 

The duo were wiped and leaning on each other for support. It took the last remaining bit of their strength to climb the stairs to the rented room. Automatically, they each shed their coats, gloves and boots and fell into bed.


	2. communication?? i dont know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to pine

They slept for longer than either of them had since they were young. The room had been full of light for hours before Ferdinand roused at all. He buried his head deeper into the mess of blankets, and curled further into the warmth. Breathing deeply, he inhaled a familiar smell, it was nice, and his barely conscious body wrapped himself up in it as much as it could. 

The source of said warmth and smell, was, to sleepy Ferdinand, surprisingly mobile. A heavy weight was thrown over his legs, and what could have been a pillow wrapped around his shoulder. He blinked once, and then again. Something wasn’t quite right.

Finally, with eyes wide open, Ferdinand took note of his situation. First off, this was the safest he’d felt in months. He remembers leaving Enbarr and riding… with Hubert. It took a moment but with focused vision he saw him. 

Shirt untucked and wrinkled, unbuttoned to the center of his chest. Skin exposed, scarred and shining in the light. Slowly casting his eyes upward, Ferdinand saw Hubert, looking more calm than he ever had. His whole face was soft, eyes unwrinkled and missing their typical bags. All of the stress wrinkles he was forming were smoothed over, and a slight blush dusted his face. Lips slightly parted had warm air passing through them, causing Ferdinand to blink a few times.

His gut reaction was to panic, and throw himself out of bed, but he could not bring himself to do so. He wanted to relish this moment for as long as possible. For so long he wished to be near Hubert like this, and though brave as he was, he was a coward when it came to confronting his feelings. How could he tell Hubert that he’s loved him for all these years? 

Instead of dwelling on those feelings, Ferdinand let himself enjoy the moment. He closed his eyes again and relaxed. If he just pretended he was asleep, then Hubert would have to be the one that disentangled their limbs. 

Unbeknownst to Ferdinand, Hubert had been awake for a while, hoping Ferdinand would be the one to wake up and get out of bed. His heart was heavy with guilt, and though he knew they needed to keep going, he felt so bad for leaving Edelgard. His feelings for Ferdinand were complicated too, and he couldn’t just tell the other man he’d loved him since they were young. It was difficult to wrap his mind around how his motives had changed so much. He’d never been good with emotions, having not been taught how to handle them. He also just wanted to enjoy the stillness of the sunlight in the room, basking not only in the light of the sun, but also of Ferdinand’s sleeping face. He looked absolutely heavenly, in Hubert’s eyes, so much so that even just gazing at him felt blasphemous, considering the actions of the man behind the gaze. 

When Ferdinand began to rouse, Hubert froze and clamped his eyes shut, embarrassed at the thought of being caught staring. He made sure his breath was even, and made sure not to wrinkle the skin around his eyes. He felt Ferdinand, instead of get out of bed, cuddle him? Hubert was beyond suffering now. But, he could not let Ferdinand think he was awake, how quickly the redhead would throw himself out of the bed. Hubert would take whatever affection he could now, because he knew that Ferdinand would never return his love directly.

In a moment of weakness, Hubert swept Ferdinand up. He used both an arm and a leg to bring the shorter man close to him. It was tactical maneuver he told himself, to make Ferdinand believe he was asleep. It must have worked, because Ferdinand at first tensed up, but very quickly eased back to a relaxed state. Hubert let himself soften as well.

The two laid there for a little while longer, both awake, secretly relishing being so close to the other. However, all good things must come to an end; this was, afterall, just a stop on the long journey to Garreg Mach. Unfortunately for them, lying awake in bed together created a situation. They both had that idea, so when one decided it might be a good time to “wake up” the other, of course, had the same idea. 

Hubert removed his leg just as Ferdinand grabbed his wrist to free himself. Hubert startled first, overcome with the feeling of Ferdinand’s bare skin on his own. He let out an audible gasp, and fell backward, out of the bed. Ferdinand froze in shock, hand hanging awkwardly in the space Hubert’s arm had just been occupying. It took a moment for each of them to process what had happened, but both of them stood as quickly as possible, and began to apologize.

“I’m so sorry-”  
“My deepest apologies-”

They both bowed deeply to hide the blushes on their respective faces. Hubert’s bangs did well; however, Ferdinand’s long hair was only messed up, half plastered to his neck and the other a tangled mess nearly touching the floor. After an exceedingly long moment they both stood upright. 

Hubert did another small bow, and turned to find the washbasin. Ferdinand took a moment to right himself, and busied himself with finding the bag containing his brush. It didn’t take very long, and he set about removing the tangles from his wild mane. Once Ferdinand finished with brushing his hair, he set about braiding it, then he took his turn at the washbasin. Hubert quickly washed his face, got dressed and checked to make sure he everything in his bag. As soon as Ferdinand was clean enough, he nodded at Hubert. There were no words spoken.


	3. camping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me mashing these two together* you will bond

They left quickly, returning the key to the innkeeper, and tacking their own horses. It was just before sunset when they set out from the town. They did not have to run as fast as far this time, so they hardly reached a canter. However, without the thundering hoof-beats, the wordless silence hung heavy over both of them.

Ferdinand was the first to break it, “I think, when we reach my family's territory, I will cut my hair.”

The statement blindsided Hubert. His mouth hung open for a moment, before anything came out of it.

“Why,” he asked, rather dumbly. 

“It’s so that we will be less recognizable. I realize the length of my hair is rather unique, and everyone in the empire probably knows about it.”

Hubert knew in his heart that this was true, and that it was probably for the best that he do cut it. However, he oh so dearly loved it, like he loved every part of Ferdinand, and it would pain him to see it go. Instead of responding he merely made a sound of agreement, not trusting his voice to betray his feelings. 

“I also think you need to grow a beard. Your face is very unique, and I don’t believe just cutting my hair would throw suspicion off of us.” Ferdinand’s voice was steady, but guarded almost, he was doing his best to not show excitement of the prospect of Hubert growing a beard. Hubert, still dazed from the thought of Ferdinand cutting his hair, hardly noticed the delivery of the message, but it’s content had him in a different kind of haze.

A tight knot formed in his stomach. His head cleared of thoughts of Ferdinand and now focused in on someone else. Someone he hated. Hubert always kept his face clean-shaven because when he grows a beard, the face in the mirror is not his anymore, but his father’s. He had never told anyone, not even Edelgard about the reason he kept his immaculate shave, so of course Ferdinand also did not have the knowledge. It would kill him to tell him, but it would him not to. There was logic in Ferdinand’s reasoning, it was best for them not to look like the Jewels of the Empire that the propagandists were so eager to see. 

“I will do my best.” His voice was stoic, and he took a moment to be impressed at himself. Ferdinand nodded at him, a smile to show his support, support he didn’t even know he was giving.   
They continued to ride in a soft silence, comfortable almost, save for the knot in Hubert’s stomach. It didn’t take much time for them to reach the edge of Aegir territory, and when they crossed the border, Hubert saw Ferdinand’s relaxed demeanor change, even if only the slightest. Hubert knew Ferdinand also had his own issues with his father, and even though he was dead now, the lasting results of his time in power showed in the land and the people.

Ferdinand has already come to terms with the fact that he would be spending years righting the wrongs of his father, but just setting foot back into the territory he owed so much too ignited an anger in him like no other. Everything his father did was against the moral code he held so dearly, and he could not even begin to understand the reasons behind the actions. He did not want his emotions to get in the way of their grand escape, and so he pushed them down as far as he could. He had a contact here that could escort them safely out of the Empire and to the mountains where Garreg Mach was. 

There wasn’t another established settlement between them and where they would be meeting Ferdinand’s contact, so when the Sun fully sank below the horizon, they found a large copse of trees in which they would take shelter in for the night. Camping was not either of their preferred method of resting for the night, however, this is what they had to resort to, as there was simply too much distance between towns. 

In one of the few saddlebags they had, there was a single tent and few blankets, just enough for them to have and use, but hardly what could be called comfortable. Neither of them would complain anyway, of course, with bigger issues at hand, such as the threat of being found and killed or wandering demonic beats in the area. 

They began to unpack, the air between them lighter now than before. They quietly conversed about all the small things they could, avoiding the more major issues they were facing. Their plan to get out is flawless, after all, it was crafted by the left and right hands of the Emperor.

As their overnight camp came together, Hubert even ventured a joke, and was rewarded with Ferdinand’s soft laugh. It was a sound he hadn’t heard in months, and it brought a subtle smile to his lips.

It wasn’t subtle enough for Ferdinand not to notice however, and his heart grew warm. Maybe they could survive, he thought, maybe they could be happy. He left himself linger in those thoughts, as the two of them ate their rations and readied their bedrolls. 

Hubert, cozy in his own thoughts, thoughts also with that hint of hope, enjoyed their evening. 

When they finally settled down to sleep, the temperature had dropped significantly. This was no Fhirdiad winter, but it was still much cooler than they originally anticipated. Wordlessly, the two laid next to each other, shoulders barely brushing. Hubert pulled the blanket up and over them.  
They fell into a deep sleep, knowing they had to rest when they could. It wasn’t as restful as it could be. Each was haunted by nightmares of their former friend, and her new and twisted self.


	4. fake dating, in my fic? it's more likely than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the last chapter written already, and I finished this one today so uh why not post both

Sunlight filtering in through their tent woke them early in the morning. They stayed close to each other this morning, even while awake. Their shoulders brushed lightly, but the thin layers of fabric from their shirts kept their skin from sharing any warmth. Ferdinand was the first rise, allowing the blanket to fall from him and on to Hubert.

He got up and started to rummage through his bag. As he looked through his bag for the food rations for today, he could hear Hubert start to rise behind him. Ferdinand had hoped he would wake soon, as he would need help when he trimmed his hair. Instead of waiting, he wanted to cut it now. It’s better to rip the bandage off than to risk being recognized. With the time they were making, the settlement was more likely only a day’s ride than two.

Grabbing some of the food, he turned to face Hubert, and offered half to him. They ate in the tent, in a companionable silence. As the food disappeared, Hubert felt Ferdinand becoming nervous. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but a thousand different scenarios ran through his head. He started to fold up their makeshift bed, and waited for Ferdinand to speak.

Ferdinand joined him in cleaning up inside the tent, and bided his time until their tent was completely taken down. Before they saddled their horses again, he cleared his throat to get Hubert’s attention. When Hubert looked at him, Ferdinand began,

“I told you I wanted to change my appearance. I’d rather take care of it today, and I need your help to do it.”

Hubert had not expected this, but he should have. Against his inner self, who loved Ferdinand’s long hair, he nodded and gestured for Ferdinand to sit. He took a seat and handed over a pair of scissors he had on his person, for this very reason.

Hubert took the scissors and gently started to section Ferdinand’s hair. He paused, and carded his fingers through the length, then realizing this might send the wrong message he thought of what to say.

“Exactly how short would you like this?”

Ferdinand paused, then answered, “I’d only like to have maybe an inch or two left. Shorter in the back even. Just enough to style it.”

Hubert remained stoic as he began to cut Ferdinand’s hair. He was careful as he did so, but one a few occasions his hands brushed the bare neck of the man in front of him. They would both pretend not to notice it, while secretly relishing in the feeling.

The rhythmic noise of the scissors would have been relaxing, but this change was very drastic, and Ferdinand wasn’t thrilled to have to do it. Sure he had been meaning to cut it before, but having to do it now, and like this, for the reason he had to, it just wasn’t what he had planned. 

Soon enough, his head felt lighter, and Hubert brushed the loose hair from Ferdinand’s head. There was a tense moment, when Ferdinand realized he wouldn’t be able to see the new look, but he trusted Hubert enough to know it would be decent at least. Somehow sensing the discomfort in Ferdinand, Hubert took out his dagger, and gave a small polish on his shirt. He handed it to Ferdinand, so that he could get a bit of a reflection on the sharp steel. 

Ferdinand should have expected something like that, but he could have laughed at the situation. Moving the dagger to and fro, he examined his short hair. It was actually really nice. 

“Thank you,” he said, while handing the dagger back. Their hands touched, and they let them stay for a brief moment before turning from each other. Ferdinand took his brush and did a quick style of his new hair with some water from his canteen. It would be different enough to not arouse suspicion on sight.

Hubert was patient as Ferdinand fixed his hair, and he tried to disperse the long orange hair on the ground. Birds would be delighted to use it in their nests, he figured. They soon readied their horses, after feeding and watering them, and took off towards the location of their contact.

Ferdinand was right when he figured they’d be at the settlement sooner than originally estimated. They arrived at the settlement in the early evening, and would have to carefully try to spend time until dusk, when he had arranged the meeting. They need food, so they would have to risk the market, and possibly another inn, even if only for a meal.

Both were wary of the guards in the settlement, and they knew they were wanted for defecting. Hubert almost insisted on staying outside of the settlement until closer to dusk, but the idea of sharing a real meal with Ferdinand and alone, was too tempting to pass up on.

So, they entered the city. They rode very close to each other, and were watchful as they went. Hubert’s head was on a swivel, and he had a hand on his hidden knife, just in case. They were able to reach the market without issue and Hubert took the horses over to an area to tie them while the two of them picked up supplies.

Ferdinand got an early start, and purchased some dried meat. He considered getting tea or coffee, but decided against it, instead opting for some powdered chocolate drink. It would be a good compromise. As he was looking at a thicker blanket for their camp, Hubert came up behind him.

In a moment of bravery, Hubert placed a hand at the small of Ferdinand’s back to let him know of his arrival. Ferdinand leaned into the touch and looked back at Hubert to smile. He showed the thicker blanket.

“What do you think of this one? The material is soft, and the pattern is nice to look at.”

Hubert nodded in agreement, “this is an optimal choice.”

They purchased the blanket and wandered away from the table. They had more than enough coin to purchase anything they wanted, but they were still trying to keep a low profile. Hubert brough Ferdinand to a weapons table, and the two of them got whetstones. They had some, but this was a small purchase, and it wouldn’t hurt to have extra. Hubert also wanted Ferdinand to choose a small knife, but Ferdinand declined, insisting he was better with a lance or sword. Hubert let the issue go when Ferdinand added that he had Hubert’s knife skills to rely on anyway.

They left the booth and started to head towards their horses. They take them over to the inn they would eat at. But, as they went, a pair of guards intercepted them.

“You there! Halt!” one shouted. 

The other stood in their way. Both panicked and paused. Ferdinand was desperate to resolve the situation peacefully, but he saw Hubert’s hand go to rest on his blade.

The guard in front of them spoke, “Ferdinand von Aegir and Hubert von Vestra you are wanted for betraying the Emperor, for your crimes you must be brought to justice.”

Ferdinand grabbed Hubert’s hand and brought it to his chest, away from his blade. With as much calmness that he could portray, he spoke next,

“I’m very sorry sir, but we are not who you speak of. I am Garette Holn, and this is-”

He’s cut off by Hubert, “Dareth Ostheos, his fiancee. We are simply here to have a nice dinner, I assure you.”

The guards look at them a bit closer, and Hubert hopes his plan will work. Seeing the guards start to relax, he leans over to Ferdinand’s face, and places a chaste kiss on his cheek. In Ferdinand’s ear, he whispers, “I hope you forgive me, but this ought to work.”  
When he faces the guards again they seem almost embarrassed. 

“Very sorry to interrupt your evening gentlemen, we were simply doing our job,” states one.

The other dismisses them, and they move toward their horses. Upon reaching them, Ferdinand lets out a sigh of relief. He laughs a little, and it grows into a hearty laugh.

Hubert watches as Ferdinand descends into laughter, confused as to what he’s laughing at. Ferdinand sees the confusion, and places one hand behind Hubert’s neck to pull him in.

“Praise the goddess for propaganda,” he whispers into Hubert’s ear.

The propaganda often pitted the two as fierce competitors and sometimes even as enemies, only united by the cause of serving Edelgard. No good Adrestian would believe the two of them would be affectionate towards each other, and it showed with the guards.

Hubert lets out a little laugh, and pulls away from Ferdinand to cover the blush on his face. He takes off first, leaving Ferdinand to catch up. He of course does, and they peacefully head toward the inn the meeting was at. 

It’s close to the marketplace, and they hand their horses off to a stable hand. Taking their bags with them, they head inside. Ferdinand books a room for the night, and Hubert sits at a table. They both have in their heads that they ought to continue their charade of a relationship, so Ferdinand gets a room with one bed, and Hubert asks for a nice wine.

Hubert watches as Ferdinand takes their bags up to the room, a bit too closely for someone pretending to be in a relationship. He’s eager to have this meal, and to have a restful night. It only takes a short period of time for Ferdinand to return, and sit at their table. They idly chat about the marketplace, as they wait for their food.

It arrives very quickly, as does the wine. Ferdinand blushes at the sentiment, and the waiter gives them a knowing smile. She leans into Hubert’s side as Ferdinand is busy with tasting the wine.

“If you are celebrating tonight, we have a special dessert for couples.”

His eyes widen at the idea of sharing a dessert, and he nods discreetly at the waitress. This meal would certainly be lovely. 

Their meal was simple, yet delicious chicken and vegetable affair. It was covered in a rich sauce, they happily ate their way through it. It wasn’t either’s favorite meal, but it was something they could enjoy together. It also paired wonderfully with the wine.

As they were finishing eating, the waitress appeared with another plate. She laid out between them a lovely heart shaped cake. It had a delicate pink sauce drizzled on top. Ferdinand cried out in delight. She took away their dinner plates, and gave them new silverware to enjoy dessert with. Hubert took the first bite, and to his surprise, he loved the flavor. It wasn’t too sweet, and had an airy feeling. Ferdinand was quick to follow, and he closed his eyes to savor the taste. 

An idea ran through his head as his eyes were closed, so when he opened them he took Hubert’s utensil from him. Using it, he took another small bite, and lifted it up for Hubert. Catching on very quickly, Hubert met the utensil halfway, and took the bite from Ferdinand. It made him blush a bit, but Ferdinand had another waiting for him. He took that bite too and when he looked at Ferdinand, the man was entranced. 

Hubert knew how it might look, and took the opportunity to see it the other way. While Ferdinand was lost in his thoughts and, Hubert returned the gesture. Ferdinand was much more bashful than he, and delicately ate from Hubert’s extended hand. Hubert could have died. No wonder Ferdinand was entranced. He enjoyed the intimacy of the moment, and his brain also supplied other less chaste imagery. He wondered if Ferdinand had done the same, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was merely the oddness of being so close that had made Ferdinand pause.

It was in fact not the oddness of being close that had Ferdinand so entranced, but rather, he was in the same situation as Hubert. His bravery had both rewarded and punished him. Sleeping next to Hubert again was going to be a trial like no other.

They went back and forth now, until the small cake was gone. When it was, Ferdinand polished off his wine as well, before giving Hubert a more serious look. They had to go and meet up with his contact now. Reluctantly, Hubert knew this was true, so paid for their meal, and they got up to leave.

The meeting location was several streets over, and they had to get going now. This contact would be giving them a plan to safely make it to Faerghus. The duo wanted to unite with their old school mates, so that could help the war effort, and possibly even save Edelgard from herself. It wasn’t an ideal situation, working with Dimitri, but hopefully Byleth could act as a mediator.

They walked with a confident stride towards the location, not wanting to get stopped again. In a matter of minutes, they were at the specified door. Hubert stood behind Ferdinand as he knocked the specific pattern on the door. A beat of silence passed before it swung open.

They stepped inside and Ferdinand hugged the short man in front of him. Hubert couldn’t make out who it was at first, and even when he stepped away from Ferdinand, Hubert didn’t recognize the man. 

“Sebastian, thank you so much my dearest friend. It means everything to me that you would help us,” Ferdinand said.

Sebastian nodded humbly, “anything for the man that rescued my son.”

He gestured toward some chairs around a table. It had a map and several documents on it. 

“Please sit,” he asked. Once everyone was in a chair, he continued, “the idea is to get you on a merchant’s caravan. You will be disguised as traders, and you would stay near the middle of the caravan. The people in this caravan all have something to hide, so no one can out anyone else. These are your passes for getting through territories, and these will let you into the Kingdom.” He also grabbed a package from the floor. “These are merchant’s coats for you to wear. You don’t have to worry about having items however, as your papers will say you are traveling back home to retrieve more wares.”

Ferdinand and Hubert listened diligently, and took note of everything he said. Very quickly their meeting was over, and they had their next location to be at. In three days they needed to be in another small settlement, where they would meet up with the caravan to move towards the Kingdom with. That caravan would take them as far as the capital, but they would be stopping at Garreg Mach. 

Thanking Sebastian again, they gathered all of the paperwork and headed out. Hubert kept the coats in the package, to hide them until they needed them. They rushed back to the inn, as the nights are never safe for anyone, and didn’t relax until they reached their room for the night.


	5. time to ramp up the pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter, but i think this does deserve its own space

Hubert made sure their new items fit into the bags they had, and Ferdinand used the fireplace to heat a water basin. They could both be cleaner before they went to bed. The two of them diligently worked on their tasks, and when Hubert was finished, Ferdinand had found two towels in the room. He laid them out over the rim of the basin, and went to remove some of his clothes.

Hastily looking elsewhere, Hubert tried not to look at Ferdinand. It was going to be torture this evening, with his mind foggy, his heart pounding and that part him that was desperate to fulfill his more carnal desires. His modesty had no meaning to Ferdinand however, as the redhead was completely stripped from the waist up.

“Come now Hubert, you need to bathe as well. We’ve been to the sauna together, spare me your modesty,” Ferdinand’s voice had a light teasing air to it.

With a sigh, Hubert, still turned away, began to undress as well. He would put off turning around for as long as he could. Painstakingly undoing every button on his coat and shirt, he made sure to waste as much time as possible. Ferdinand, watching this scene unfold, was also burning up with longing and desire. He watched Hubert’s long fingers give attention to every button, and practically combusted when the fabric finally slipped from those pale shoulders.

Ferdinand drew his gaze from Hubert’s figure, and tried to focus on washing himself up. The water was warm, and the soft cloth against his skin was nice. One hand went to move his hair from his shoulder so he could wash there, but it only met his skin. He had no hair to move. Trying to act natural, Ferdinand continued to wash himself. It was at that moment Hubert turned around, and his heart ached as he watched Ferdinand brush off his mistake.

Hubert sat with Ferdinand, and took up the other towel. His skin looked much dirtier than Ferdinand’s did, but only because he was so pale in comparison. The silence that surrounds the two of them could be described as suffocating, but not because things were awkward, no rather, the intimacy of the moment was something each individual had been aching for. This ache had been there for years, with neither of them acting on those feelings. More recently, they had been getting along better, although they still argued for the sake of pretense. Each had also considered getting a gift for the other, but the state of affairs in the Empire turned much too sour to consider such frivolities. 

If they were lovers, this was the kind of moment they could share every day. This intimacy has an addictive quality, and though neither party would admit, but this was exactly what they desired. Neither party would admit that they dreamed of this, this and so much more, and they had been for quite some time.

For Ferdinand, it was a bit early in their academy days. A moment where he saw Hubert acting with agency and not just as Edelgard’s servant. Something in him softened when he saw Hubert disobeying orders, but in a way that would help Edelgard, whom he cared dearly about. Ferdinand knew then, that perhaps Hubert wasn’t so bad.

Hubert’s moment was a short while after that. It was a relatively peaceful day, and Edelgard had ordered them to start getting along a little while before. Today was the first day that the two of them had purposefully sought each other out to have tea together. Hubert made a brew for Ferdinand, then coffee for himself. When Ferdinand commented on the coffee, Hubert had to admit he was impressed with the knowledge, and later in the conversation may have let a genuine compliment slip.

Both of them were in love, but neither could admit it fully. Not only were they confident their object of affection didn’t return the feeling, but they unknowingly agreed that war is not the time or place for one's love to blossom. 

Ferdinand was the first fall in love, and now to the first to snap out of the haze of longing. He dried himself with another larger towel, and pulled his nightshirt from his bag to put on. The loose shirt went over his head easily, and while standing, he removed his pants as well. His legs needed to be washed as well, for the sweat built up from riding.

Now only in his nightshirt and smallclothes, Ferdinand returned to the basin with Hubert. He went about cleaning his legs faster, and a bit more roughly. The slight massage felt great on his sore thighs. Hubert did his best to ogle Ferdinand’s legs, and it didn’t escape his notice when a small sound escaped Ferdinand’s lips. Hubert harshly washed the rest of himself and got up quickly. 

Ferdinand finished while Hubert was standing, and laid out his wash rag to dry by the fire. Finally content with his cleanliness, he got into the large bed they would be sharing. Hubert noted that he had done so without any pajama pants. He could have groaned. Hubert followed Ferdinand’s example of a nightshirt before removing his pants, and was glad he could at least partially cover himself for a bit. He hastily rubbed down his legs while standing, then dried them off. He yanked his pajama pants on. Hubert also used the water in the basin to douse the fire, before he stepped over to the other side of the bed.

Keeping up charade was going to be a pain, in this large bed, with Ferdinand’s uncovered legs, and the ever present urge to confess his feelings. Steeling himself, Hubert crawled under the covers next to Ferdinand. It seemed that the day had caught up to him, as he was fast asleep already. Hubert laid there, wishing sleep would take him as well.

And, it did. Even with how tense he was, the amount of riding they had done had really worn them out. Sleep was blissful, and neither of them woke during the night. Their sleep was dreamless as well, saving them from any further embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> if there's enough interest in this i'll post the next chapter, but please note... the first and second tags...


End file.
